


Little Devil

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fatherly Lucifer, Fluff, Post Season 4, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Worried Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), pregnant chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: *Set just over a year after the end of season 4*Lucifer is back from hell and finally with Chloe, who on their one year anniversary announces that she is pregnant.How will Lucifer, the king of daddy issues, deal with this news?Is he father material?





	1. Ready or Not?

Chloe and Lucifer had been officially together for a year now.

It took an agonizing four month wait while Lucifer was in hell to finally snap them both to reality and realize they had feelings for each other and may as well act on them.  So as soon as the devil was back in LA with all the demons sorted out, he and Chloe were happily together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Lucifer had been quite worried at first about being a bad boyfriend, after the whole Eve fiasco, but Chloe assured him he was doing just fine. He still put in extra effort, setting up dates and giving meaningful gifts, as well as just helping Chloe out at work with some of the less exciting parts of being a detective, which meant the most to her of all his gestures.

Chloe constantly assured Lucifer that she was okay with his devil form, and even kissed him a few times while he was showing it to prove it. Their trust quickly rebuilt itself over the year and overall things were just great between them both.

Of course the pair had had quite a bit of sex by this point in their relationship, but Lucifer had never had any need to worry about impregnating a woman before as it had never happened with his many other female sexual partners; so he’d just assumed it was impossible.

Which was why he was beyond surprised when on their one year anniversary Lucifer was presented with a gift box, and inside lay a positive pregnancy test.

“Surprise! I’m pregnant!” Chloe beamed while Lucifer just stared with his mouth open in complete shock.

Now they had briefly mentioned about having children before, but Lucifer had kept from her that he didn’t think he could have children so as not to disappoint her. He wasn’t opposed to it, but oh dad above he did not feel ready in the slightest to be a father.

A million emotions flooded through Lucifer as he lifted his gaze to meet Chloe’s teary, happy one and he couldn’t help but beam back despite his fear, “That’s…that’s amazing!” he hugged her tight, his mind whirring with a million thoughts but despite that worry he was really excited.

Chloe hugged back just as tightly, “You can’t tell anyone though, not yet okay?”

Lucifer nodded, “Alright, I won’t.”

\------------------------------------

“Linda, Chloe’s pregnant!”

Lucifer announced as he burst into Linda’s office the next day.

Linda looked up from the paperwork she was filling out and stared with wide eyes, “What?! Oh my god that’s amazing! I’m so happy for you both!” She cheered as she got to her feet, rushing over and hugging Lucifer.

Lucifer stiffened but managed to hug back, “Thank you it…it is exciting…”

The doctor let go of him and saw his anxious expression, “I sense a but is coming.”

“But I…” Lucifer sighed and collapsed onto the couch, “Frankly I’m freaking out Linda…I don’t know how to be a father.”

Linda nodded sympathetically, closing the door for privacy and sitting opposite him, “Being nervous about becoming a father is completely normal. I remember Amenadiel was feeling very similarly before little Charlie was born.”

Lucifer shook his head, “But it’s…it’s different Linda. Amenadiel had a supportive father…I didn’t-“

Now his panic made more sense to Linda, it was his famous daddy issues rearing their head again, “I understand, Lucifer. Your father wasn’t there for you when you were young, so you’re afraid of being a bad father to your child too.”

The devil nodded, twiddling his fingers, “It’s stupid because I know I would never be as bad as him but I just…I’m afraid of somehow messing things up.” He sighed again, rubbing his temples, “Messing things up is sort of my specialty.”

Linda stood up and sat down beside Lucifer instead, switching from therapist to friend as she gently rubbed his shoulder, “We’ve been over this before, Lucifer. Everyone makes mistakes, it doesn’t mean that you mess everything up.” She knew that going to hell had made their progress regress a little, but she'd hoped it would have gotten a bit better by now.

“I guess so.” Lucifer managed a small smile, putting his hand on top of Linda’s, feeling a bit better, “I suppose we have you and Amenadiel to help us with the whole parenting a half-angel half-human, thing.”

Linda nodded with a smile, “That’s true. We were the guinea pigs so you can feel a bit better knowing that we survived it, so you certainly can. We will support you as much as we can, but you also have Chloe.” She gave him a meaningful look, “I really think you should talk to her about these worries you’re having. Bottling them up only makes them worse, we’ve been over that before. I’m proud of you for coming to me with them, but Chloe needs to hear them too so you’re on the same page.”

Lucifer gave a nod, sighing a bit, “I know I should…I’m just worried she’ll take it the wrong way and think I’m not happy about the baby…because I really am, I’m just nervous too.”

“Which is completely normal.” Linda squeezed his hand with a reassuring smile, “I’m sure she’ll understand now she knows the extent of your problems with your father, and I don’t doubt she will help you through those worries and you’ll help with hers. I’m sure she’s just as worried as you, even though she isn’t a first time mom it’s still scary.”

As usual, Linda’s words really helped and Lucifer no longer felt so worried, “Thanks Linda.” He gave her a smile back and stood up, “How is Charlie by the way?”

Linda sighed, “Oh he’s great and I love him but apparently angels both teethe and grow their wings at the same time so it’s quite a stressful time in our house right now.”

Lucifer nodded, “Well I’m sure if anyone can handle it, it’s you and my brother.”

“Thanks Lucifer.” She nudged him, “Now stop stalling and go talk to Chloe.”

Lucifer chuckled, “Alright, alright. Thanks again, Linda.” and with that he left.

\------------------------------------

“Chloe can I talk to you?” Lucifer asked later in the evening after they had finished at work, and were at Chloe’s house watching a movie; Trixie was with Dan tonight.

Chloe looked over at him, pausing the movie, “Yeah sure. Is everything okay?” she asked, slightly concerned.

Lucifer instinctively went to nod but realized that would be a lie and slowly shook his head, “Not really…But first I just want to make it clear that I am thrilled about this baby-“ he smiled and gently placed a hand on Chloe’s stomach; it was still flat but he could imagine the growing baby inside, “-I really am.”

Chloe looked to his hand and smiled, placing hers on top of his tenderly, “I’m glad.” She gently stroked his hand, “Then what’s the matter?” her smiled faded, replaced with that concerned look again.

“I…” Lucifer sighed, looking away as he gathered the courage to tell her, “I’m just…really anxious about it.” He began, “I’ve never been a father and never expected to be and…well you know my dad isn’t exactly father of the year, so I don’t really have anyone to aspire to be like. I don’t even know what being a father takes, and I’ll probably mess up-“ he rambled in that way he did when he was nervous.

“Lucifer.” Chloe interrupted Lucifer’s panicked rambling, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it gently, “Take a breath.”

He obeyed, pausing and taking a deep breath, “Sorry…I got a little carried away.”

“That’s okay.” Chloe’s other hand reached up and gently pushed Lucifer’s hair back from his forehead in a soothing way that she knew he liked, “I understand, this is scary for both of us but especially for you as a first time father. And of course your experiences with your dad weren’t great, but instead of that making you worried about messing up use it to encourage you to be the best father you can be. Show him that you can be the better father.” She knew that catering to Lucifer’s prideful and competitive side would help reassure him.

And it did, Lucifer’s tense shoulders relaxed and his breaths became more even as his dark eyes met her light ones. A smile appeared on his face as he squeezed her hand back, “You always know what to say, Chlo.”

Chloe smiled warmly back, “You’ll be a fantastic father, I just know it.”

Then she leant forward and pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss, melting away all of his remaining worries in an instant.

Lucifer eagerly kissed back, his heart swelling with adoration for Chloe and their unborn child.

Maybe he could do this.


	2. Our Jellybean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is now 8 weeks pregnant, her and Lucifer go to get her first baby scan.

Chloe was now 8 weeks pregnant and very slightly beginning to show, but she wore baggy shirts to hide it.

No-one knew yet about the pregnancy as she wanted to wait until after the 8 week scan when they knew everything was going fine.

It killed Lucifer who had nearly slipped up so many times that Chloe was considering taping his mouth shut. But thankfully he’d managed to avoid spilling the beans.

Lucifer was still anxious about the pregnancy, but that anxiety was turning to excitement now as he spent hours poring over parenting books and pinterest boards in order to prepare for the baby’s arrival. Work also kept the pair of them occupied, as Chloe wasn’t due to go on maternity leave for many more months; despite Lucifer whining and insisting she do so immediately because it was too dangerous for her and the baby.

Chloe was also worried about that, but was determined to keep working so they compromised and she switched departments from homicide to traffic until the baby was born so the risk to her wasn’t so great; making up some excuse about wanting a break from homicide cases for Trixie’s sake. But of course the devil still complained that working in the traffic department was boring.

At last it was time for Chloe’s first pregnancy scan and the pair were very nervous and excited to finally see their baby.

“I wonder if it has wings yet.” Lucifer beamed as they sat in the waiting room at the clinic, getting some odd looks from the other people also waiting.

Chloe gave him a look, “Lucifer, maybe don’t mention stuff like that in public.” She whispered

“Right, sorry.”

“And I don’t think so. Linda said Charlie’s wings are just growing in now and he’s a year old.” She looked a bit anxious, “Thank goodness…I don’t want to think about how you could birth wings.” She shuddered.

Lucifer shrugged, “I don’t know, I mean our baby could be different considering I’m the literal devil rather than just any old angel like Amenadiel, no offense to him.”

Chloe bit her lip, tapping her foot on the ground, Lucifer’s words really not helping her building anxiety.

The devil quickly caught himself and realized what he’d done, “I’m sorry.” He reached for her hand and took it gently, giving it a squeeze, “I’m sure everything will be fine, Chlo. Just relax.” He gave a reassuring smile.

Chloe met his gaze, entangling her fingers with his and nodding with a small smile of her own at his reassurance, “I hope so.” She leant her head against his shoulder with a content sigh, her other hand resting on her small bump, giving it a loving stroke.

A few minutes later a woman walked in with a clipboard, “Chloe Decker?” she called and Chloe swallowed, her nerves back again and twisting her stomach.

Lucifer noticed and squeezed her hand again, “It’ll be okay.” He promised, standing and gently tugging her hand to encourage her to do the same.

With a brief pause and a deep exhale Chloe nodded and got to her feet, following the nurse and walking with Lucifer to one of the empty rooms.

“Take a seat here for me.” The nurse gestured to the examination chair, glancing to Lucifer, “You can stand beside her.” She then set about getting the equipment ready for the scan.

Lucifer reluctantly let go of Chloe’s hand as she got into the chair, and he situated himself beside it, leaning against the chair slightly and watching as the nurse wheeled over a machine with a monitor and various buttons and such on it.

“Wait, what exactly is this going to do?” Lucifer asked somewhat suspiciously, staring at the machine.

The nurse smiled kindly, “Don’t worry it isn’t going to hurt Chloe or your baby. It allows us to see the baby inside the womb and check on its health.”

Lucifer relaxed a bit, nodding, “Okay, proceed.” While Chloe smiled at his adorable protectiveness that had only gotten stronger since the news of the pregnancy.

“Thank you.” The nurse then grabbed a bottle of gel, “Can you lift your shirt for me, please?”

Chloe nodded and did as asked, then once her belly was exposed the nurse gently smeared some of the gel onto it, then took a hold of a small handheld device on a cord that looked a bit like a showerhead, “Are you ready to see your baby?”

Lucifer and Chloe exchanged loving yet nervous glances and smiles, “Yes.”

The nurse then gently ran the device over Chloe’s bump and a dark and somewhat grainy image appeared on the screen, “There they are.”

Lucifer stared in confusion at the odd pale shape on the center of the darkness, “That…that’s our baby?” he’d been expecting to see an actual baby with perhaps wings or something, not what looked like a jellybean, with no indication at all that it was half angel.

Chloe chuckled, reaching for Lucifer’s hand, “Yes sweetheart, I’m still in my first trimester so it isn’t going to look much like a baby yet.” She smiled at his adorable confusion.

“Oh…” Lucifer felt a little foolish but felt a smile come over his face as he looked at the odd jellybean shape, trying hard to imagine it as a full formed baby, their baby.

“Lucifer, are you tearing up?”

Lucifer hadn’t been aware of this physical reaction, too busy staring at the image but now he became very aware that his eyes were damp, “No…” he blinked but then sighed, “Okay maybe a little.” He was still trying to be more open and honest with his emotions like Linda had been encouraging him to do for years, but his little trip to hell had really put a cog in that plan.

Chloe smiled sweetly, kissing his hand softly, “It’s okay.” Lucifer glanced to her and saw her own blue eyes were glazed over, “It’s a good thing, it means you’re happy. They’re happy tears…at least I hope they are.”

“Of course they are.” Lucifer smiled and bent down to press a tender kiss to Chloe’s lips, taking no notice of the nurse right beside them, “I’m very happy. The happiest I’ve ever been.”

“Me too.” Chloe whispered back.

It was true. She had a job she loved, a boyfriend who would go to the ends of the earth for her, literally, a wonderful daughter, supportive and loving friends, an ex who wanted the best for her, and a baby on the way. Everything felt like it was falling into place at last, after only a year ago it felt like everything was falling apart.

Their moment was interrupted by the nurse awkwardly clearing her throat, “I’m very sorry to interrupt, but I wanted to know whether you two wanted to know the sex of the baby. Some parents choose for it to be a surprise, but some want to know.”

Lucifer and Chloe pulled apart but looked at each other in question.

“It really doesn’t matter to me.” Lucifer shrugged, “Up to you. It would be easier to know just for purposes of decorating the room. Although it shouldn’t really matter, gendered colours and toys are just stupid social constructs-“

Chloe pressed a finger to Lucifer lips with a chuckle, interrupting his rambling, “That’s all very nice dear, but we can discuss social constructs later.” She shook her head fondly. Oh how she loved Lucifer’s rambles.

Lucifer nodded somewhat sheepishly, “Yes of course, my apologies. Well, I suppose my opinion is that I would prefer to know, but it’s up to you Chloe. If you want to wait, that’s also okay with me.”

“Well I waited with Trixie, so I think I want to know.” Chloe smiled back, looking to the nurse with excitement as they gave their decision.

The nurse nodded, “Okay well I can then tell you, congrats you’re having a baby girl!”

“A girl…” Lucifer beamed at Chloe, fresh tears in his eyes and this time he didn’t try to excuse them, “Trixie’s going to have a little sister.” His heart was so full it felt like it could burst. He didn’t care what sex the baby was, as long as they were healthy, but upon hearing the news he was very excited to have a little girl.

Chloe was smiling just as much, and tears were running down her face, “Two little girls.” She breathed a sigh of happiness, “Watch out Lucifer, you’re going to have 3 girls to handle.”

Lucifer chuckled, “Don’t worry Chloe, you know the ladies love me. Especially this one.” He nudged her playfully, the news putting him in an exceptionally good mood.

 

“Shut it.” Chloe nudged him back but she was smiling just as wide, carefully wiping her tears away, “Well I imagine Trixie will be happy with that outcome.”

Lucifer nodded in agreement, “I bet she will.”

Now they had to tell Trixie, as well as their family and friends which was rather nerve wracking to say the least.

“It’s early days, but from what I can tell everything is on track and she is healthy, as are you.”

Lucifer let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding at that news, “Excellent.”

The nurse removed the machine and handed Chloe some wipes to clean the gel from her belly, “Now you’ll have to return every few weeks for checkups and scans, just the routine things. I see from your records that you are not a first time mother, so I imagine you know what will go on.”

Chloe nodded, “Yes, it’s a bit fuzzy but I’m familiar.”

Lucifer was glad that Chloe wasn’t as clueless as him, or they’d be royally screwed.

“Wonderful.” She handed Chloe a folder, “Well here’s some information just to refresh your memory.” She pressed a button on the machine which made a few noises then she produced a small photo of the ultrasound, handing it to Lucifer, “And here’s your first photo of your baby.”

The couple smiled at it, “She’s gorgeous.” Commented Chloe

“I still think she looks like a jellybean.” Added Lucifer.

Chloe shot him a look.

“But she’s our jellybean.”


	3. Sharing the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer set about telling their friends and family the good news.  
> How will they react?

“How do you think she’s going to react?” Lucifer asked Chloe as they drove to Trixie’s school to pick her up after the appointment, “Has she expressed a desire for a sibling before?” he worried that Trixie would be upset with this news, as he’d learnt from reading all those parenting books that older siblings could sometimes become jealous of new babies, fearful they were being replaced.

Chloe looked over at him as she drove, “I think she’ll be happy. She hasn’t explicitly said she wants a sibling, but hasn’t seemed against it. I think she’ll be glad to have someone closer to her age to keep her company when she needs babysitting when you or Dan or I are away. Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll be thrilled.” Chloe was also worried, and was reassuring herself with her own words.

They pulled up in front of the school and Trixie hopped in, “Hi Lucifer, hi mommy!”

Lucifer gave Chloe a smirk, “Ooh I got the first greeting this time. I think she might be starting to like me more.” He teased.

Chloe rolled her eyes and nudged him, “Shut up.” She glanced around to Trixie as she buckled herself in, “Hi monkey. Good day at school?” she asked, trying to hide the nerves bubbling up inside her.

Trixie nodded, dumping her school bag on the seat beside her, “Yeah! Kaitlyn and I played ninjas at recess, and I made a painting.”

“That’s great, monkey.” Chloe smiled as she began to drive back to their apartment where they were going to deliver the news.

Afterwards the car fell silent, a tension brewing in the air that Trixie seemed to pick up on, “Is something wrong?” she asked softly, worry in her tone as she looked at the two adults in the front seats.

“Nothing is wrong child.” Lucifer responded quickly, swiftly turning the radio on to fill the silence, “Don’t worry.”

Thankfully Trixie didn’t ask any more questions about it, and the rest of the drive was filled with radio commentary that drove Lucifer nuts, but it was better than the suffocating silence that previously dominated the car.

Soon enough they arrived at the apartment. Trixie bounded out of the car, backpack in tow as she headed for the door, unlocking the door with her spare key and entering before Chloe and Lucifer had even gotten out of the car.

Lucifer let out a shaky breath as he got out, which Chloe heard as she exited, locked the car and came around to his side, “It’s alright. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled.” She reassured, giving Lucifer’s shoulder a squeeze.

The devil managed a smile, despite the nerves making his stomach knot, “I hope so.” And the pair of them went inside, where Trixie was already heading for her bedroom.

“I’m going to go do my homework!” She announced as she walked.

Chloe smiled as she closed and locked the door, “I’m glad you want to do it, monkey but Lucifer and I want to talk to you for a minute first.”

Trixie turned around, that worried look on her face again as she slowly approached the two adults, “Am I…in trouble?”

“Of course not, you’re my good girl.” Chloe pressed a reassuring kiss to the top of Trixie’s head, “No, we just want to talk to you about something important, okay?”

The child still seemed nervous, but slightly less so now, “Okay.”

Trixie sat on the couch and Lucifer and Chloe stood in front of her. It looked a bit too much like an interrogation, Lucifer noticed, so he pulled up two chairs for them to sit on opposite her.

“So…what is it?” Trixie enquired when neither of them had said anything yet.

Lucifer and Chloe exchanged glances, and the devil nodded to Chloe to tell her seeing as she was her child.

Chloe nodded, took a deep breath then looked to Trixie, “Well I went to the doctor today-“

Immediately Trixie cut her off, her eyes teary, “Y-you’re not sick are you?!”

The detective cursed internally, realising that was not a good line to lead with, “No, no of course not Trix. I’m okay.” She quickly calmed her daughter, reaching into her purse and pulling out the envelope that contained the ultrasound photo, “I got a scan done.” She handed it to Trixie.

Trixie carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the photo, staring at it in confusion as she turned it this way and that, “What is it?”

Lucifer smirked a little, “Told you it didn’t look like anything.”

Chloe just nudged him and leant forward a little, “That’s the inside of mommy’s belly-“

“Technically it’s your womb but-ow!” Lucifer shut up as Chloe elbowed him in the ribs, “There’s not need for that.”

Chloe felt a bit bad, “Sorry, didn’t mean to do it so hard.” She turned back to Trixie, “Any guess what that could be?”

“The pizza we had for dinner last night?” Trixie answered innocently, sending Lucifer into a fit of laughter.

“Honestly Lucifer, Trixie acts more like an adult than you sometimes.” She scolded but she had a smile on her face, “No it isn’t food-“ she continued once Lucifer had calmed down, “It’s…it’s a baby.”

Trixie gasped, looking up from the photo and at the pair with wide eyes, “You…you’re having a baby, mommy?!” a grin spread over her face

Chloe nodded, her smile widening and Lucifer also smiled as they both nodded in unison, “Yes, you’re going to be having a baby half-sister.”

Trixie squealed excitedly and ran and hugged Chloe tightly, “I’m gonna be a big sister!” Lucifer sat there and tried not to feel a bit left out, “Wait…why a half-sister? Is she going to be really small or something?”

Chloe hugged her daughter back tightly, hoisting her into her lap and chuckling at her question, “No, it means that she has the same mommy as you, which is me, but her daddy isn’t your daddy, her daddy is Lucifer.” She looked over at Lucifer with a heart-warming smile.

Hearing those words be said aloud made it feel more real and Lucifer felt a rush of pride and anxiety, but he beamed back at Chloe, the pride overwhelming the worry for now, “That’s right.”

Trixie looked over at Lucifer and smiled, clambering off of Chloe’s lap and jumping into his arms, hugging him tight, “So you can be my step-dad then?”

Lucifer hugged back, feeling like his heart would burst at hearing that, “If you’d like that, urchin.” He beamed, unable to hide how happy that made him.

“So when is the baby coming?”

Lucifer and Chloe chuckled, “Not yet monkey.”

-

With the most daunting part out of the way, Chloe and Lucifer set about telling the other people in their lives about the big news.

The next people to tell were Dan and Ella, seeing as they were going to see them at work the next day.

Lucifer and Chloe got them both into Ella’s lab for privacy before making the announcement, “We’re pregnant!”

Both Dan and Ella just stared in shock for a second, before Ella squealed and ran at the pair just like how Trixie had done, squeezing them both tightly, “Oh my gosh I’m so happy for you both!”

Lucifer awkwardly hugging back, raising an eyebrow at Chloe’s wording, “Last I checked you were the only one carrying the baby.” He chuckled.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she also hugged Ella, “It’s just a wording people use.” She smiled fondly though, glancing at Dan as Ella pulled away.

He still looked a bit shocked and conflicted on how to feel, which Chloe didn’t blame him for. He was the father of Trixie afterall, so this was bound to be a bit odd for him. But thankfully he too smiled, “That’s great, congrats you two.” He gave Chloe a hug then awkwardly shook Lucifer’s hand and patted his back.

“Is that why you changed departments?” Ella suddenly asked and gasped as Chloe nodded, “I knew it!”

Chloe pointed to Lucifer, “Mr over protective over here insisted. Either I switch departments, or he was going to force me to take an early maternity leave.” She chuckled softly, “Now he keeps complaining that traffic cases are ‘boring’.”

Lucifer looked a bit offended, but before he could say anything, Ella stepped in, “Aww but that’s sweet, Chloe. He just really cares about your safety.” She patted Lucifer’s back, “I always knew you were a softy deep down.”

The devil felt himself blush a little and quickly turned his head to hide it, “I’m not soft.” He muttered.

“Says the guy who brought me five bunches of flowers to a date, because he didn’t know which ones I liked best, and he wanted it to be perfect.” Chloe smiled and took Lucifer’s hand, “Sorry, I don’t mean to embarrass you, I know you like to keep your macho persona intact. But I can’t help but find you adorable sometimes.”

Lucifer cleared his throat, “I erm…” he was even more flustered now, aware of Ella and Dan hearing all of this, “I think we should go look at some boring traffic cases now, yeah?” he quickly tugged her out of the lab, “Bye, thanks for the well wishes.”

Ella, Chloe and Dan all just chuckled to themselves as Lucifer pulled Chloe away.

-

After work the couple proceeded to Linda and Amenadiel’s house, Chloe still unaware that Linda already knew about the baby.

As they drove there, Lucifer considered telling her but was worried that she’d be angry at him, considering he’d told her a while ago before Chloe wanted anyone to know. So he kept quiet about it, and just hoped that Linda would realize Chloe didn’t know he’d already told her, and pretend she didn’t already know.

Soon enough they stood at the front door as Lucifer knocked firmly. There was silence for a minute, and just before he was about to knock again the door was opened by a tired looking Amenadiel, holding a squirming and crying Charlie, “Hey guys, sorry for the delay.” He situated his child a bit better, rubbing his back soothingly, “Charlie is growing his wings and sadly is in pain.” He looked upset about that fact.

Lucifer glanced between the crying child and Amenadiel’s tired expression, and felt his stomach knot. He certainly wasn’t looking forward to that part of being a father.

“That’s okay Amenadiel.” Chloe spoke up before Lucifer could, “Mind if we come in? We wanted to talk to you and Linda about something.”

Amenadiel raised an eyebrow, “Sure, sounds intriguing.” He kept rubbing Charlie’s back and he seemed to be calming down, “There you are my son.” He soothed the child, stepping aside so Chloe and Lucifer could enter, “I’ll just go put him down for a nap, he needs one anyway.” Then he left the room, leaving the pair standing by the door.

They were alone for barely a second before Linda entered, smiling at them, “Hi you two! It’s been awhile.” She greeted with a smile, beckoning them to join her in the living room, “Come sit, I can make some tea or something if you want.”

Lucifer followed Chloe inside, his anxiety running high. Both because he feared what would happen if Chloe found out he ‘spilled the beans’ about the baby to Linda already, and because he worried about what his brother would think of him becoming a father. He had trusted him to be Charlie’s uncle and god-father so Lucifer hoped he would react positively, and not be worried for the child’s wellbeing if it was being partly raised by him, the devil.

“That would be great, thanks Linda.” Chloe smiled politely.

“I’m okay, thank you.” Lucifer added quietly as Linda left for the kitchen.

The couple sat on the couch, waiting for both Linda and Amenadiel to return which they did a few minutes later, Linda carrying two cups of tea, “Here you go.” She handed one to Chloe who thanked her and sat down opposite them with the other which she sipped from as Amenadiel sat down beside her.

“So guys, how are things with you?” he asked kindly.

Chloe and Lucifer looked at each other and smiled, “Great, really good.” Chloe replied happily, squeezing Lucifer’s hand as he sat there stiffly, feeling incredibly nervous.

“And how are the two of you?” Chloe asked.

Linda sighed, putting her cup down, “Happy but tired. Charlie is wonderful, truly. But he is quite the handful right now with the teething and the wings growing in. But I still love him.” She nudged Amenadiel playfully, “Thankfully this guy doesn’t need to sleep as much as me, so he helps out a lot when Charlie can’t sleep. I’m real lucky.”

Amenadiel smiled fondly at Linda, kissing her head, “And I’m lucky to have you too.”

Lucifer was better with romance now he was with Chloe, but seeing other people act like that especially his brother and therapist, made him a bit uncomfortable.

Thankfully Chloe soon interrupted with the reason for their visit, “Well we actually came here to tell you both something.” She looked over at Lucifer, clearly wanting him to deliver the news this time.

The devil swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as two sets of eyes turned to him, “Uhm well…we…” he stammered before pausing, taking a breath to calm himself and smiling as he said, “Chloe’s pregnant.”

Amenadiel’s eyes widened to the size of plates, mouth dropping open, “Really? Oh my goodness, Luci you’re going to be a father!” as soon as he got over his shock, a wide grin broke out over his face, “That is wonderful news.” He quickly got up and hugged Lucifer while Linda did the same to Chloe.

“Congrats Chloe, I’m so happy for you both.” She smiled, looking at her as she pulled back, “Now you don’t have to worry because I’ve already carried a half angel baby so you’ve got me to help you through it.”

Chloe smiled back, her words really did help the hidden worry she had about that, “Thank you Linda.”

Lucifer hugged his brother back, smiling to himself at the positive response, “Thank you brother.”

“I can’t believe it.” Amenadiel pulled away, still smiling, “Our Charlie is going to have a cousin, and I’ll have a nephew.”

Hearing that made Lucifer’s heart fill as it sounded more and more like he had a proper family now. He had a brother, a sister in law, a nephew, a girlfriend, a step daughter, and a daughter on the way. It was all he’d ever wanted.

“A proper family.” He whispered to himself happily.

But then that bubble of happiness was burst as Linda suddenly said, “I’m very happy for you two, but Chloe didn’t you know that Lucifer-“

Lucifer shot her a panicked look, shaking his head but it was so horribly unsubtle that Chloe noticed, “Lucifer did what?” Chloe asked with a slight frown.

Linda quickly realized her mistake as she saw the look on Lucifer’s face, but she had no choice but to finish her sentence now, “Lucifer already told me about the pregnancy…”

Chloe turned to Lucifer with a hurt expression, “Lucifer, I told you I wanted to wait. Why would you tell Linda without me, and without my permission?” she looked to Linda, “When did he tell you?”

That hurt look made Lucifer feel awful, and even worse when he saw the expression deepen as Linda responded, “Around eight weeks ago…”

“Eight weeks…that’s when I told you Lucifer!” understandably Chloe sounded mad, and Lucifer hung his head shamefully.

“I’m really sorry Chloe…”

Thankfully for his pride, Linda and Amenadiel quickly excused themselves to see to Charlie, leaving them alone to talk.

Chloe nudged Lucifer’s chin, forcing him to look at her, “Tell me why. Why would you go behind my back like that?” she sounded upset.

Lucifer swallowed, struggling to meet her eyes, “I…I went to Linda’s office the day after you told me because I was panicked. I was so worried about being a father that I didn’t think before I told her, I just needed someone to tell my worries to and-“

“You’re supposed to be able to talk to me about things like that, Lucifer.” Chloe interjected

“I know…I just didn’t want you to get the wrong impression that I wasn’t happy about the baby.  Because I really am, I was just…” he sighed, “I was scared, so scared about messing up…that’s why I came and talked to you about it afterwards…I’m so sorry I didn’t come to you and I went behind your back…I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Lucifer truly did feel guilty.

Upon hearing Lucifer’s explanation, Chloe’s anger had melted away, replaced with sympathy. She knew that Lucifer had been having a hard time dealing with the whole father-to-be thing, as shown by that conversation they’d had back then, “Oh Lucifer…” she put a hand on his arm, “I’m sorry for getting so upset. I understand that you were scared, I just wish you had spoken to me first. I’m not angry, I promise.”

Lucifer finally met her eyes, glancing to her hand on his arm then back to her face, “I promise I will from now on, Chloe. I’m really trying to get better at dealing with my feelings.”

“I know you are.” Chloe put her cup down and gently tugged Lucifer into a hug, stroking the back of his hair, “You’re going to be a great father, Lucifer.”

Lucifer hugged back, resting his chin on her shoulder and closing his eyes as a sense of calm washed over him. Everyone they had told had reacted well, they hadn’t panicked and proclaimed ‘spawn of satan’ or anything like that.

Maybe he would be a great father after all, even if he was the devil.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic won't be entirely consistent, essentially there will be gaps in between them (e.g. one chapter may be a pregnancy scan, and the next is the birth) so expect time jumps.  
> That's all, hope you enjoy!


End file.
